


The World's Greatest Detective

by Dead_Bones_Sophie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Detectives, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Bones_Sophie/pseuds/Dead_Bones_Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found a poem about L buried in the depths of my literature folder. It's old as balls, but I kinda like it</p>
    </blockquote>





	The World's Greatest Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Found a poem about L buried in the depths of my literature folder. It's old as balls, but I kinda like it

L

You sit with a hunch, the weight of the world crushing down on your shoulders.  
You eat only desserts of the sweetest kind because loneliness is so bitter.  
You sacrifice your happiness for the sake of others, because someone has to do it.  
Your eyes are so tired because Justice never sleeps. 

L is for Law,  
for Logic and  
...  
Lollipops. 

L is for Loss,  
for Loneliness  
and  
Lamentation. 

L is for you, the World's Greatest Detective.


End file.
